Family Day
by kennyd45
Summary: Kagome's school has a Family Day. She doesn't think much of it, until her mom brings none other than Inuyasha.


**hey guys! i decided to make a little Inuyasha oneshot. i dunno, guess i got a little bored and wondered what would happen. anyway, here's Family Day. Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: i do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the mentioned characters. just my ideas**

"What's taking her so damn long?" The silver-haired hanyou impatiently waited on the return of his jewel-seeker.

A young fox demon jumped onto the ledge of the dry well. "Inuyasha, you gave her three days. She's still got another day!" Inuyasha let a growl escape his throat.

"I don't care, I'm goin' after her!" He jumped into the well. As he did, Shippo yelled after him, "Inuyasha, wait!" But he was too late.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" the young woman called. "Kagome, isn't today Family Day?" her mother asked in reply. Kagome stopped to sigh. "Mom, you really don't have to-" "I'll see you in a couple hours!"

As Kagome walked out the door, she sighed again. _What's the point in Family Day?_ She started the walk to school.

Inuyasha, for the first time, made a decent landing on the other side of the well. In one quick movement, he was standing next to the well, then outside.

He found his favorite spot in the Sacred Tree-one that had a view of Kagome's room, but was also covered by it's foliage-and saw Kagome wasn't in there.

Irritated, Inuyasha jumped down and walked through the front door to be greeted by Kagome's mother.

"Oh, hello." she greeted with a smile. "Where's Kagome?" he asked, hoping to make this visit as short as possible.

"I'm sorry, but you just missed her. She's on her way to school." Inuyasha turned, muttering under his breath, before the woman behind him put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you wait here? I'm going there in a little bit, anyway. You can come with me. Until then, make yourself at home."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine." With nothing else to do, he started up his favorite activity at Kagome's house-trying to figure out what stuff was.

He went to Kagome's room (when her mom wasn't looking). He was greeted by his favorite scent-Kagome's scent. He was hoping to find some things to inspect. One of the first things he noticed was a square with what looked like a picture of a sandwich and some words on it.

The words read Psycostick Sandwich! _Psychostick? Sounds familiar…_Tossing the square aside, he picked up the next thing he saw-a shiny white rectangle. It had a circle under a weird window, and had a logo with an apple with a bite taken out of it on back.

He pressed a button, and the window lit up. _Oh, I remember this!_ he thought. _Kagome called this her iPod…and sat me for touching it…_

He quickly pushed the button again, darkening the screen, and put the 'iPod' where it had been sitting.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Afraid of what Kagome would do if she found him looking through her stuff, he dove out the window onto his branch.

The door opened, and Kagome's mom walked in carrying a big basket with clothes in it. She folded the clothes and set them on Kagome's bed.

_Too close…_Inuyasha thought, deciding against going back in the bedroom. He returned to the front room and sat on the thing everyone was always calling a 'sofa.' _Hey…this ain't too bad._ he thought, getting comfortable.

He obviously fell asleep at some point, because he was woken up by Kagome's mom. "Ready to go?" she asked, grabbing the metal things she always called 'keys.'

Kagome looked at the clock-10:58. For some reason, the 'Family' part of Family Day didn't start until 11:00. She sighed. _She just _has_ to come, doesn't she?_

She listened to her teacher lecture about the ancient Greeks for a few minutes. The subject today was the city of Sparta.

The teacher was talking about the training the children went through when the first of the parents started to arrive. When they did, he stopped in his tracks.

"Welcome, parents." he greeted with a cheesy grin. "If you could take your seats in the back, we were just discussing the Greek city of Sparta."

Kagome looked back towards the door, hoping not to see her mother. Her hope was shattered, however, when she walked in with-_Inuyasha?! What's he DOING here?!_

Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome's mom as Kagome herself had a mental freakout. _She didn't even make him change out of that robe? Or even wear a hat! Mom, what were you _thinking_?!_

He met her eyes and flashed his cocky smile that quickly vanished when she shot him the worst glare she could manage.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha whispered to the woman next to him. She giggled before answering. "I think you just surprised her, is all."

_Yeah, _right_._ he thought. _Man, how many 'sits' am I gonna get for this?_

Thirty minutes later, the bell for lunch rang. "Now parents," the teacher started, "we have tables set up outside, so you can eat with your kids, or, of course, there's always the cafeteria if you prefer."

Kagome quickly walked to Inuyasha. Without saying a word, she grabbed one of his ears and dragged him out of the room.

They were standing in the middle of the hallway when she stopped. "Ow!" he complained. "What was that for?" "What are you _doing_ here!" It was less of a question than a ramble. "I _said_ I'd be back tomorrow!"

"Hey, Kagome!" She turned her head to see her friends approaching her as her mother left, giving her a look that was filled with amusement. "Who's that?"

_No, what do I _do_?_ she thought. "I remember you!" Eri shouted, pointing a finger at Inuyasha. "_You_ were the guy no one recognized from the play!" "Hey, yeah!" the other two shouted in unison.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome for help, but she was busy freaking out. _What's a play? Come on, you know this…just play with it!_

"Oh, yeah." he managed. "What's with your ears?" one of them asked. Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "What d'ya mean?"

"Uh, _hello_!" another said. "They're _dog_ ears?" "So?" _Have they never seen a demon before…oh, yeah._

"Are they…_natural_?" the first girl asked. "Yeah." The girls squealed, causing the hanyou to jump.

_He's actually talking to them! Does he realize-_ "So, Kagome, is this the famous _boyfriend_ we've heard so much about?" She looked to see her friends giving her looks of victory.

She sighed. _Please, don't get mad…_"It _is_, isn't it?" Yuka asked, her voice full of excitement. "Omigosh, it is! _This_ is Kagome's boyfriend!" The three girls started squealing again.

"Hey, Kagome, there you are!" Kagome turned her head to see-guess who-Hojo approaching with who she assumed was his parents. _How could it get any worse?!_ she thought miserably.

"Kagome, these are my-who's that?" Hojo asked, eying Inuyasha.

_I should be asking _you_ that, kid._ Inuyasha thought. _I can already tell, I'm _not_ gonna like him._

Inuyasha, feeling mischievous, decided to play along. "I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?" He saw Kagome's jaw drop-_Priceless!_-as the guy in front of him looked like the words had hit hard.

"Uh, I'm," Hojo stopped to gulp. "her, uh, friend?" He added innocence to the word 'friend.' _HA! _Inuyasha thought. _This guy's scared of me! I can smell it all over him!_

He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway," Hojo continued, "Kagome, these are my parents." "Oh!" his mom shouted. "You must be _the_ Kagome! I thought you were with Hojo?" _What?_ Inuyasha thought.

_Now I see where Hojo gets it._ "Um, no." Kagome said. "We were never…" "Oh, I'm sorry." the woman exclaimed. "The way he talks about you, I assumed…" Hojo muttered something Kagome didn't catch, but it sure made Inuyasha frown.

"Well, Kagome, come eat lunch with us!" Ayumi said, grabbing her arm. "Bring your boyfriend, too! As long as that's okay with you?" She was looking at Inuyasha.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" Kagome was too busy trying to process all that had happened to stop him.

_Did he really say that?_ she wondered as they got their trays. _He wouldn't…but he did! What's going on?!_

Her friends chose a table outside, which happened to bet the only one in the shade. As Inuyasha wolfed his sandwich down in three bites, Kagome stared at hers.

"So, Inuyasha, was it?" Ayumi asked. "How come we haven't met you before?" "He's away a lot!" Kagome said. "He's usually not in town." "Oh, really?" Yuka asked. "What do you do for a living?" Inuyasha opened his mouth, probably to say 'kill demons' or something, but again, Kagome beat him to it.

"He's unemployed." Her friends looked at her curiously, then Inuyasha, then back to her. "His dad is a, uh, business analyst!" _You go, girl!_ "A business analyst?" Yuka sounded even more confused than before. "What's that?"

"Hell if I know." Inuyasha stated, moving on to his fruit cup. "I stay in a ho-el room while he does his thing." He didn't even notice that he'd mispronounced 'hotel.'

"You mean, _hotel_?" Eri corrected. "Whatever." "So, you've seen a lot of Japan then, huh?" she continued.

"More or less." he said, taking a bite of his brownie. "Uh, what _is_ this?" He started coughing, then held his stomach.

_No way!_ Kagome thought. _Just like dogs, chocolate makes _him_ sick?_ Kagome started laughing, earning her looks of confusion from all four of them.

"Sorry." she finally managed. "He _hates_ anything chocolate. I was remembering last time he'd eaten it. Hilarious!" _Not that there _was_ a last time…_

Thankfully, they didn't ask about it. She suddenly saw the looks Ayumi kept shooting Inuyasha. They were the ones a girl would give a cute boy to get his attention.

Inuyasha, stomach still upset from the 'chocolate' thing, saw Kagome give one of the girls a hateful look. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see one of the girls looking at him weird. _What the Hell's she doing?_

He realized that all _three_ of the girls were giving him weird looks. "So, Inuyasha," the one with the hand on his shoulder started, "why are you so mean to Kagome sometimes?" "What d'ya mean?"

"Well, from what we've gathered about you, you're a jealous control freak." _What? Who the Hell said that?_ "I didn't expect you to be so…cute."

All three girls giggled while Inuyasha saw the evil looks coming from Kagome. _Time to see how lucky you are, man._

Inuyasha quickly stood up, all three girls standing up with him. "Sit down. I said, sit down." They did, confused, while he took a seat next to Kagome. _Here goes…_He took a deep breath as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. She looked at him, eyes wide.

"You're not gonna eat?" he asked.

Kagome's heart started racing. _What's he…_She looked down at her tray and realized her food sat there, untouched. When she looked at her friends, she took pleasure from their disappointed faces.

"Um, no." she finally answered. "Why not?" Inuyasha asked her, sounding like…_Like he actually cares._ "Not hungry."

"Ayumi," Inuyasha called her by name. _How long was it until he called me by _my_ name?_ "Could you pass me that?" he asked, pointing at his tray. She did, putting her head too close to his for Kagome to like.

He stood up, pulling on Kagome's arms. "Come on, then. Show me where these things go." Before she could grab her tray, Inuyasha grabbed it and stacked it on top of his. _Is he being serious?_ she wondered.

As she stood, she heard her friends get up too, eating what was left of their lunches as quick as they could. Kagome felt her face flush _deep_ red when Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

She looked at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. He returned her stare with one of the first genuine smiles she'd _ever_ seen come from him. _It's almost like we're really together._ she thought, a smile playing her face.

Kagome felt victorious when she heard her friends muttering to themselves about how 'sexy he is' and 'aw, I was hoping to steal him away.'

_Sorry girls, he's _mine_. Even if only for today…_Kagome's happiness fled when she thought about Kikyo. _He'll just go running right back to her when we go back…_

She didn't even notice that she'd sighed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked after handing the trays to the _huge_ lady in the apron.

"It's…nothing." she said. "Kagome, don't lie to me." He tried to make his voice sound 'playful,' but he doubted it worked. _It's not _my_ fault, is it?_

He was hoping not when she said, "I'll tell you later." Suddenly, a bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the 'Family' part of Family Day. "That's the bell. Can you find your way back to my house?" she asked.

"Why? Maybe I don't wanna leave yet." He heard the girls talking to each other about how 'cute' it was. Whether they were talking about him and Kagome or just him, he didn't know, nor did he care.

Kagome laughed lightly. "Sorry, but you _have_ to." "Then, why don't you come with me?" _Even after that act, she's _still_ sending me off? Although, it's not like it was _all_ acted…_

She laughed again. "Because, Inuyasha, I have to finish the _school day_." He opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome cut him off. "I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Fine." he growled. "I'll see you soon." Before he could leave, the girl Kagome called Yuka grabbed his arm.

"Wait! How about, after school, we go on a _date_?" Inuyasha saw Kagome look like she was about to punch the girl. "Oh, wait, that sounded bad!" the girl quickly corrected herself. "I mean, you, Kagome, and the three of us go out to eat? It'll be like a date for the two of you!"

_She has no idea how much of a bullet she just dodged. Lucky for her, Kagome can't 'sit' anyone she wants to._ He looked at Kagome. "Fine by me. Kagome?"

Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. _Oh, no…did I mess up?_ Kagome quickly shook her head. "I guess so. Well, bye, Inuyasha." "Bye." He finally got out of the building and jumped on top of it.

_Silly girl._ he thought. _As if I'd go wait at her house._

It seemed to take forever, but the final bell finally rang. As Kagome was leaving, she was stopped by the three girls.

"Kagome, where do ya wanna meet at?" Eri asked. "For dinner, of course. Oh, and what time?"

Still barely believing Inuyasha had agreed to it, she said, "Whatever's fine." "Well, where does Inuyasha like to go eat?" Ayumi asked.

_Can't you just pick it yourselves?_ she thought. "Well, the thing is, he doesn't eat out much. So, I don't really know." The three girls giggled. "Not knowing your man will lead to him _leaving_ you." Yuka said in a sing-song tone. _Wouldn't you like that?_ she wanted so bad to say.

"Okay, then, meet us at Olive Garden **(A/N first place that came to mind XD)** at seven thirty, okay?" Kagome nodded her head, and the three walked towards their homes.

As Kagome started walking home, Inuyasha dropped down out of nowhere. "Oh, Inuyasha! Did you get lost?" She silently laughed at the thought.

"No." he answered, kneeling down. "Come on." She got onto his back, hoping he wasn't mad. _Why would he be?_ she asked herself.

"So, today was weird, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped from building to building, heading towards her house. "To say the least." Kagome added.

They got to her house minutes later. "Did I do good?" he asked. "Yeah." Kagome answered, smiling. "You could be an actor."

Inuyasha smiled at her words. "Why do you say that?" he asked, still feeling a little mischievous. "You did a good job acting like my boyfriend for the day. Say, why did you agree to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Who said I was acting?" he asked, feeling his smile widen. "And maybe I'm hungry."

_He wasn't…acting?_ "Uh, okay…I hope you like Olive Garden." "There's a whole garden devoted to olives? Wow." Kagome laughed. "No, Inuyasha. It's a _restaurant_. You go there and people make food for you."

"Why's it called Olive Garden, then?" he asked, still confused. "You know, I really don't know. Maybe the first one _did_ have a garden of olives." They laughed together, Kagome feeling all warm inside.

_Get a hold of yourself! It's not like he's _really_ your boyfriend or anything. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to just pretend for today, would it?_

Deciding she'd rather make the most of what was happening, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him inside.

Inuyasha felt dumb and proud at the same time. With a little-okay, a lot-of help from Kagome, he'd learned how to read a clock. He looked at it for a second, as it took him a little longer. It was 6:4...3?

"Kagome, when are we leaving?" he asked. "In about fifteen minutes." she called from wherever she was. He wanted to get up and join her, but she'd told him to stay on the sofa. He studied the clock. _So, we're leaving at, seven, maybe?_

_I wonder if I could get him to wear it._ Kagome thought with a slight blush. She went back down the stairs and saw Inuyasha still on the sofa-surprisingly enough.

"Um, Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" She held up the clothes. "Well, your Robe of the Fire Rat kinda…sticks out. Maybe you could wear these, just for the night?"

He stared at the clothes. She unfolded them to show him-a simple black button-up, black jeans, and some black socks. "What's with all the black?" he asked, taking the clothes.

_He's actually gonna wear them?_ "S-sorry, it's the only thing I have that'll fit you."

_Why does she have guy's clothes anyway?_ "Stop apologizing all the damn time. It's not like you did anything."

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and reemerged shortly after, wearing the clothes Kagome had handed him. _Wow…he looks…Ah! What're you doing, girl?_

"How do they feel?" she asked. "They're weird enough." he answered. "Kinda tight. How do I look?"

She smiled. "You look good in black." She saw his face turn red as hers did. "Oh, hold on!" She ran up the stairs and grabbed the black sneakers she'd seen before. She ran back down, almost tripping, holding them to Inuyasha.

"You'll have to wear these, too." After teaching him how to tie them, he put the shoes on. "Wow." he said, looking at his feet. "These are more comfortable than they look. Thanks, Kagome."

Her face took on yet another blush. "Y-you're welcome…" "Shall we?" he asked, offering his hand.

She took it, and he opened the door. "Mom, we're going!" Kagome called back. "Yeah, mom! We're going!" Inuyasha added. Said mother walked into the living room, laughing. "Okay. You two, be careful, and have fun."

Inuyasha shut the door behind him and let Kagome lead the way. "You know, we're gonna get there early." she pointed out. "What makes you think they're not already there?" he asked, again trying to sound playful. "Besides, if they're not, that means we can eat really quick and get out of there before they show up."

Kagome laughed, melting him like butter. "Inuyasha, they _invited_ us. We're not gonna leave before they even show up!"

_Wait, haven't we passed that same building three times now?_ he wondered as they passed a 'grocery store,' as Kagome had once called it. "Kagome, are we going in circles?" "N-no, why?" she asked. "We've passed that store before." he answered, pointing to said building.

"Oops, busted!" Kagome said with a laugh. "Okay, let's go. It's about time we got there, anyway."

She led him down a street they'd yet to walk on, and before he knew it, Inuyasha was reading the big sign that said 'Olive Garden.'

They walked in, and Inuyasha got light headed for a second. _Wow, so many smells. It all smells so good!_

Kagome quickly dragged him to where Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and-Hojo?!-were waiting. _Hey, that's the wussy kid!_

_What's Hojo doing here?_ Kagome wondered as her and Inuyasha sat down. "Sorry we're late." she said. "We got a little sidetracked." The girls giggled as Hojo's gaze darkened, locked on Inuyasha.

A waitress handed them all menus, and they all opened them. "Wow!" Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome, look at all of this stuff!"

"What's wrong?" Ayumi quickly asked, trying to look over his menu. Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "What?"

As Yuka and Eri giggled, Inuyasha started pointing at the various pictures on the menu. "Look at this! It looks almost as good as ramen!" "Well, order whatever you want." she said as she returned to her own menu.

"Inuyasha, you look nice." Yuka commented. "Good to see you in something besides that old _kimono_." "Yeah, yeah, Kagome, what's _that_?" Kagome looked over and he was pointing at a steak covered in onions and shrimp.

"It's a steak." she lowered her voice to a whisper to avoid making him look like an idiot. "Those purple things are onions, and those pinkish ones are shrimp."

"Well, _that's_ decided." he said, setting the menu down. _Wow, he looks like he might actually be _enjoying_ this._ Kagome thought. **(A/N just thought I should point out, I've **_**never**_** been to Olive Garden, so I have **_**no**_** idea what's on the menu XD so don't be hatin'!)**

The waitress returned with a notepad and a pen. "Are we ready to order?" she asked. "Yeah." Eri said. "I mean, are we?" she asked Kagome.

"I'll just have a salad." Kagome answered, and the waitress started writing on her notepad. "Okay," Eri continued, "three more salads, a steak _with_ the onions and shrimp, and, Hojo, you wanted some chicken alfredo, right?" He nodded his head. "Okay, and to drink, we need two Dr. Peppers, a Cherry Pepsi, a _Diet_ Pepsi, and, what do you two want?"

"I'll just take a Dr. Pepper." Kagome said. "Same thing she's gettin'." Inuyasha added. "So, two more Dr. Peppers." Eri finished. "Okay, it'll be ready in a few." the waitress said with a smile before walking back to the counter.

_Don't know what a 'Dr. Pepper' is, but if Kagome's drinkin' it, I'd better check for poison._ Inuyasha thought. _Calm down, she said no one poisons anyone in this time…but still…_

"What's with you?" he asked Hojo. "He's right." Kagome said. "I've never seen you look so down, Hojo. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." he muttered. "I think I have an idea." Inuyasha said. Everyone stared at him. "If it's because of what I _think_ it is, get _over_ it. Sorry, pal, but nothin' you can do now." "Inuyasha, what're you talking about?" Kagome asked.

Hojo's gaze turned into a glare as Inuyasha continued. "Look, it's not _my_ fault she likes me better." To prove his point, he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. He could smell the blood rush to her face.

Hojo sighed and stood up. "I think I made a mistake." He pulled some paper out of his pocket and slammed in on the table. "Here's enough to pay for the meal. Keep any change." He started to walk away as Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Hojo, what's with you?" she asked. "_If_ that's what you're so upset about, which I'm _not_ saying it is, but if it is, you're acting like a child." "And it's your fault!" Hojo exploded.

Inuyasha was on his feet in a flash. "Watch your tone, kid." "And you!" Hojo yelled, shoving Inuyasha across the room. He noticed that everyone was looking at them.

"You led me on for this long, and you dating _him_? What kind of person does that to someone, Kagome?"

Before he could react, Inuyasha's fist was on Hojo's cheek, forcing him to take a step back. One hand on his cheek, Hojo ran out of the restaurant.

_No one talks to Kagome like that. Not even me._ The lady in the apron walked over to him. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Keh. Bet there were rats in the steak anyway." He walked towards the door, feeling the gaze of everyone else in the restaurant. He got to the door and turned around. "What're you all looking at?!" he snapped as Kagome followed him, followed by the other girls.

He threw the push-door open as he exited, seeing Hojo get in the back of a yellow car. "Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome grabbed his arm. "Hey, cheer up." Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome's smile.

"You heard the way he was talking to you!" he yelled. "Even _I_ don't scream in your face like that! I'll be _damned_ if I let some fairy boy do it!"

Kagome sighed. "Yes, I know. Come on, let's go home." He let her drag him off as the other girls followed. "And who invited _you_?" he added, glaring at them.

"Don't get mad at them!" Kagome yelled. "Sorry, guys, maybe some other time." Inuyasha sighed. "I'm, uh, sorry, too." _No reason to look like an ass. Especially not with Kagome…_

They started walking again, the other girls walking in the other direction.

"Kagome, I'm…sorry." Inuyasha said. _He did it again!_ Kagome thought._ He's actually apologizingI_

"It's fine, Inuyasha." "Did…did I embarrass you?" She looked to see his almost depressed face. She smiled. "No. Actually, it was fun."

As she'd hoped, a small smile appeared on his face. "Really?" he asked, sounding hopeful. She laughed as she answered, "Of course. Did you see the look on his face after you punched him?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Guess it was pretty priceless, huh?" He let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

_How do I ask her?_ "Kagome, why did your friends assume I was your boyfriend?" She froze up for a second. "I slipped something about you, and now, no matter how hard I tell them otherwise, they were _convinced_ that you were my boyfriend. You're not mad, are you?"

His eyes widened. "No, no, it's not like that." _She tells them otherwise…_ "I just…well, I was wondering if it was _you_ that had told them."

Kagome's heart was racing. "No, I wouldn't do that. I know I'm just a jewel-seeker, and that you're going to be with Kikyo, so…" _God, what am I saying?_

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, stopping her as well. "You're…what? Just a _jewel-seeker_? Kagome, I know I _called_ you that, but…anyway, you're _so_ much more than just that."

_I'm…what?_ "Kagome, don't _ever_ think like that again. And as far as I'm concerned right now, who's Kikyo?" "But that's just it, Inuyasha." she said. "As far as you're concerned _right now_. But as soon as you catch her scent again, you'll be gone to see her in an instant."

"No I _won't_!" he yelled. _True, I have before…how can I say this?_ "Inuyasha, stop." Kagome more of asked than commanded. "We both know you will. But it's okay, Inuyasha." "Kagome, Kikyo _died_." It hurt to say the words, but it would hurt even more if I didn't say them. "Yes, I loved her. Hell, I _still_ love her.

"But not _near_ as much as I love you."

Kagome gasped. _Did he just say…?_ "Inuyasha?" He held their interlocked hands up, as if to show her. "Kagome, I know you probably think I'm always dragging you back to the Feudal Era just so we can look for jewel shards. But it's not.

"Truth is, Kagome, when you're not around, I don't know what to do." _Inuyasha…_ Kagome could see the tears forming in her eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

He pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. "Are my words not enough? Then look at it like this: why the _Hell_ would I make all of this up?" He scooped her into his arms and closed the remaining distance between them and her house.

When they arrived, Inuyasha took Kagome's bedroom window rather than the door. He sat her down on her bed.

"Kagome, look at me." She did, right into those dark-amber orbs that were his eyes. "Kagome, I _love_ you. Can you believe me?"

_Oh God…_

_Is she…crying?_ "Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha sat next to her, only for her to throw herself into him.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" "Hey, come on, what's _wrong_?" _What did I do? She seemed pretty happy when she thought I was acting…_

"Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha." she said, hugging him tightly, tears of joy falling down her face. "Nothing at all."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Good to know…"

**wow. guess i can't even make a oneshot without them saying that they love each other. anyway, how was it? let me know in ur reviews. laters!**


End file.
